


Probably wouldn't play this on a Vtech.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FORGIVE ME FOR I AM WEAK.</p><p>A short RT Baby AU set in someoneudontknow5's au and also based off of this week's sponsors game night stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably wouldn't play this on a Vtech.

 

Friday night was game night. It tended to only be Ryan and either Jack or Geoff, whomever wasn't playing blessed with the oppurtunity to take care of the other rambunctious boys. Tonight, it was Jack's turn. But unlike every other night, they were joined by an unlikely pair. Ray sat smugly beside Ryan, large controller dwarfing his tiny hands. Though normally quite timid and quiet, Ray had kicked up quite a fuss to stay at home and play games rather than watch a movie with Geoff. In addition to the smug toddler, Geoff had left Jack with Caleb after stating that it was bad enough he had to deal with the Michael and Gavin let alone trying to keep Caleb quiet in a crowded theatre. Jack didn't mind though, simply giving Caleb his own controller but ensuring the batteries were left out. He was much too young to notice anyway, simply content to be included. Ray was not quite as dumb, raising an eyebrow and making a face far too mature for his tiny features when Jack attempted to pull the same trick with him. He'd won easily, beaming proudly as the next controller handed to him lit up and indicated he was player three.

 

  
Jack perched on the armchair, Caleb cradled in his lap. They were playing Halo, one of Ryan's favourite games and one that Ray was familiar with. They decided to play against each other in a simple death match, Jack knowing that the vocabulary of the other players online simply weren't meant for younger ears. He knew that in truth they'd probably heard worse spewing from Geoff's filthy mouth but Jack simply couldn't bring himself to expose them to such an enviroment. Despite being unable to complete everyday tasks like tying his shoelaces or make his own drinks alone, Ray was remarkably good at video games. Jack wasn't sure how he'd managed to get so good, having banned the younger children from touching the consoles without his or Geoff's permission. It was most likely that Geoff had let Ray play on it if only to shut the younger boy up. Although, there were times Jack had caught him trying to play it behind their backs - like that one time Michael and Gavin thought they were brave enough to play amnesia and Ray had had to take over the game because they couldn't finish it. That had been a fun, nightmare fuelled week.

 

  
It had been fun at first, playing against only each other. But soon Ryan and Ray became bored, despite Jack's persistant assurances that it was fun. Giving in, Jack met them halfway and muted the TV to avoid any naughty or nasty words. They played a variety of custom games together, Jack biting his lip to bite back curses when he found that he was losing terribly. Ryan laughed at his misfortune when Ray dropped his controller, clapping his hands together gleefully.  
"I killed Jack. Jack dead." Ray cried triumphantly, beaming up at the grumbling man. Jack forced a smile, congratulating Ray though his pride had been hurt immensely. He avoided Ray after that, leaving Ryan to take the brunt of Ray's impeccable gaming skills. Unlike Jack, Ryan took it in his stride with a smile and a good natured compliment each and every time Ray managed to kill him. Jack smiled at the sight, happy that at least game night had become a valuable bonding experience for the brothers. Even Caleb, who was still oblivious to the fact that he wasn't actually playing, kept cheering along with Ray. Jack kissed the top of his head, laughing because he was sure Caleb couldn't have a clue what was happening.

 

  
When Geoff returned, they were all still quite immersed in their game. Geoff envied their energy as he was dragged along by tiny hands to sit and watch on the floor. Gavin and Michael had given him nothing but grief at the movies, demanding the largest popcorn and soda and barely managing to devour it all between them. Now, they were exploding with hyperness and energy. Gavin couldn't keep still where he sat, bouncing on his bum as Michael chose to ignore everyone around him and search for one of his toys. Caleb spied Geoff sitting on the floor, little eyes lighting up and little hands forgoing the controller within their grip in search of Geoff instead. Jack barely noticed as Geoff stood and stole Caleb from his lap, sticking his tongue out at Ray and Ryan as they moaned when he passed the TV. Once Caleb was settled, he pointed to the TV as Jack threw a sticky bomb and managed to take out many guys at once.  
"I sticked ev'ybody!" Caleb squealed, delighted with himself. Geoff chuckled, ruffling the child's hair as he nodded in agreement.  
"Well done, buddy." He congratulated. It was obvious the little lad didn't quite understand the rules. Geoff smirked to himself as he thought about teaching Caleb the controls before next game night. He was sure Jack would enjoy some extra competition.


End file.
